


[Podfic] Touch (And Kiss) Me Baby

by swagnushammersmith



Category: The Martian (2015), The Martian - All Media Types, The Martian - Andy Weir
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Podfic, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 10-20 Minutes, Touch-Starved
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-27
Updated: 2016-03-27
Packaged: 2018-05-29 09:55:38
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 23
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6370255
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/swagnushammersmith/pseuds/swagnushammersmith
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After coming back from Mars Watney is just a bit touch starved.</p>
            </blockquote>





	[Podfic] Touch (And Kiss) Me Baby

**Author's Note:**

  * For [CerinityKS](https://archiveofourown.org/users/CerinityKS/gifts).
  * A translation of [touch (and kiss) me baby](https://archiveofourown.org/works/4802759) by [CerinityKS](https://archiveofourown.org/users/CerinityKS/pseuds/CerinityKS). 



This is the podfic version of Touch (And Kiss) Me Baby by CerinityKS.  
[Listen on Mixcloud](https://www.mixcloud.com/swagnushammersmith/touch-and-kiss-me-baby/) or [Download on Mediafire.](http://www.mediafire.com/download/qw4dqah3h4q896o/Touch_%28And_Kiss%29_Me_Baby.mp3)  
Length: 11:58

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to CerinityKS for allowing me to podfic this! Give love to[ Touch (And Kiss) Me Baby ](http://archiveofourown.org/works/4802759)on AO3.
> 
> Comment and Kudos pls and thank! [Screech @ me on Tumblr. I'll be sure to screech back.](http://pietromaximdotmov.tumblr.com)


End file.
